My kids!
by schrijfstertje
Summary: It starts all human, and it will be for a long time, but it sure isn't going to end like it! : What would happen if the Cullens started out as a real familly, before all the supernatural stuff kick in?
1. My lovely little wonderboy

So, this is my very first fanfic :D since I live in Belgium my English probably won't be perfect! But I'll try anyway ;)

Disclaimer:

* **Ring-Ring** * (phone)

"Hello, schrijfstertje speaking!"

"Can I please speak to Stephenie? Stephenie Meyer, that is..."

"Sorry, you must have gotten the wrong number, because I'am not Stephenie Meyer_" (sobs __ )_

"Oh, sorry then!"

* **click** *

First things first, I must say I didn't came up with the idea of the story-line, it was actually VampireWannaBeXxxX who wrote a story called Kids! I totally fell in love with it (little Alice ftw!), but had some other adventures and twists in my head, wich just needed to be written down! Normally I don't even mind to read al human fanfic's so I don't know if it's gonna be any good... Enjoy :D

Chapter one: My lovely little wonderboy

EsmePOV:

It had finally happened, I finally had a child to call my own. It wasn't born with my genes, but it immediatly had my heart. I looked up to my husband Carlisle who obviousy felt the same way about this ittle miracle. Ofcourse I knew I shouldn't be this happy, because the only reason I held this child was because it had lost both of it's parents. My poor little son.

It felt so good to even think the words 'my son'. My little son Edward, with his jade-green eyes and his coper-coulerd hair. My toughts trailed off while I watched him sleep in my arms, his tiny little mound opened in a perfect O.

Carlisle and I were married for four years now, but it wasn't even my first marriage. The first marriage wasn't something I liked to think about though it brought me to him.

My first husband was some guy my parents wanted my to marry, and I was just a naïve 18 yaer old who was happy to know that someone was into her. He was even quite handsome, a little older than me, as he was a co-worker from my dad, but very arrogant.

At first I thought of him as confident, but after whe got married that changed drasticly.

It got to the point were I got beat up several times each day, but I always forgave him as I thought that is was my fault. The reason for that was that his frustration grew because of my incapabillity to give him the son he always wanted. Don't get me wrong, I wanted children as much as he did, but now I realise that I didn't deserved to be beaten up so severly.

More than once I had to go to the hospital (by myself of course) becaus he broke my arm or leg. At first I hated it, since I was (and actually still am) terrified off needles, but the really young, handsome blond god-docter-person that always insisted on treating me made me feal more at ease there. I smiled as I remembered how flabergasted I was when he actually spoke to my for the verry first time.

He knew what went on at the house, or rather he guessed it, but he couldn't prove anything as I always defended my husband. So each time he reluctantly let my go, and each time I reluctantly went...

As I mentioned earlier my first husband and I were trying to have childeren, he wanted a son, I didn't really cared as long as they were healty and in great numbers! Despite the fact why tryed really hard, it took age before I finally got pregnant. After that I actually got pregnant quite some times but failed to carry my child the whole nine months. I had about 6 miscarriges when I finnally got pregnant of a strong son who I was able to give birth to.

Unfortionatly it was only after the pregnancy they realised he wasn't as healty as he had seemed. He lived for 4 days before his tiny hart stopped trobbing and his live flouded away.

My husband had always been reluctant to trust modern medicine and wanted to do things the natural way, but I wanted to know what was wrong with me, why I wasn't able to be a mother.

It was doctor Cullen who told me the bad news. I, as a woman was carier of a 'bad gene' to say it simple, located on one of my X-chromosomes. As long as my child had another X-chromosome (which meant it had to be a girl) there was a small chance that she, just like me, only was a carier and didn't had to suffer from any side-effects. But a boy would have a much bigger chance to have my 'bad' X-chromosome and eventually would die or at the least be sevearly handicapped. After my husband got to know this, he immideatly wanted to divorce me, as he could not live with the idea of never having a son of his own.

Crazed by the two losses, so close together, I decided I didn't want to live anymore, and jumped off a cliff.

I did not die, but I did however needed some serious medical care. I had a series of painfull operations and it took me quite some time to as a strong, healty 20-year old I healed well, and didn't got handicapped or anything like that because of my stupitidy. When I woke up, blond-god-doctor-guy (I knew his name was Carlisle Cullen but it didn't fit him as well as my little nickname) was sitting besides my bed.

We talked for hours and he even stayed in the hospital at times he didn't need to work, just to be with me. I remembered him comforting me by telling that he understood how I felt, as he also wasn't able to have childeren of his own. He helped my during my revelidation, and somewere allong the process we fell in love.

A year later we were married and four years later we were here. After our marriage I accepted the fact that i wouldnt't have a child ever, but Carlisle knew I would never be completely happy without. He often came home telling about the childeren he treated that day and how he felt sorry for so much of them because most of them had lived trough horrible things.

A few months ago he came home crying, telling me how he had just lost to people to the same terrible disease and how their babyboy was still fighting for his live and there was notting he could do to help him.

As the little baby was all by himself I often went with my husband to just sit next to it or tell it as story, hoping to comfort the little child.  
As by a miracle he survived, which ofcourse was a good thing but which meant he had to live his live as an orphan. Both Carlisle and I cot quite attached to the beautifull boy and had a hard time letting go. It was at that point the social services lady suggested why could always try to addopt him. The night after that we didn't even catch any sleep as we were arguing the entire time wether or not we should. After a while we decided to adopt him, as he obvously needed a home and we abvously wanted to give him one. We could easily afford it because well, adonis-like doctors tend to be quite whealty.

And that's how I ended up with this beautifull baby (going on todler) boy in my arms. For the very first time as my real son. For the first time as a real family

**Well, what do you think? It was kind of sad maybe, but it will lighten up soon. I promise :D ! hope my English wasn't to bad! Read and revieuw!! And feel free to give suggestions off any kind but please don't be to harsh, because I've never done anything like this before! Oh yeah I will only wright the next chapter if I get at least 3 possitive revieuws because otherwise I'll think nobody want's to read it :p xx**


	2. as life continues

**OMG! I could almost kill myself when I noticed that I accidentally uploaded the wrong version last time! There are sooooo many mistakes in it T_T (hides in shame ;) ) But here is chapter two! :D by the way thanks everyone who reviewed :D**

Disclaimer:

****ring ring**** (phone)

_Caller: "Hey Stephenie, wazzup?_

_Me: "Wrong number!"_

_Caller: "Stephenie that's just harsh, if you don't want to speak to me why did you ever cast me as you're main sparkly vampire?"_

_Me: "Robbert Pattison?" _

_Rob: "Foshizzle"_

_Me = hyperventilating_

_Rob: "to the nizzle"_

_Me = --' (thinks: 'that seriously is a turn off :s he better stop talking now!' )_

_Rob: "My drizzle!"_

_Me: "OMG, TUUURN OOOFFF! __I'm sooo not Stephenie Meyer!" _

****click****

_Rob sobs_

Chapter 2: As life continues…

Carlisle POV:

It was endearing to see how my wife loved our son. He may genetically be someone else's but he was ours in our hearts, which is all that really matters. It was quite obvious that he wasn't my son though, because no child of mine could be so talented, I often said to people chuckling. He was quite clever for his age and very musically gifted, as he already was learning to play the piano and the guitar. The true miracle in that was, that he actually asked us to be taught after hearing my lovely wife playing some tunes on our piano.

But today my wife was way too busy to play him some tunes, as she was preparing everything for his 4th birthday. I can't imagine how fast the time went the few years since he was with us.  
Up until now my busy bee Esme had been humming in the kitchen while backing a cake, and she had ordered me to wrap the presents, something I was terribly bad at, but still better at then cooking.  
Outside I saw the birthdayboy playing with a small fake airplane which he had gotten this morning. We had postponed the actual celebration until after my day at work was over, but gave him a tiny present when he woke up so he wouldn't feel neglected. Maybe we were spoiling him just a tad.

I smiled as I looked up through one of the large windows, as I saw him running around with his arm up and making engine sounds. Gosh sometimes I wished I was still a little boy.

All of a sudden I heard a load tud, followed by a shriek. My hands still covered in tape, I ran to the dining area, were I found the source of the sound!  
My sweat little wife was tangled in some ribbons which she was using to decorate the house with, while she had one feat on our dining room table and the other one circling in the air, since the little ladder she was standing on had fallen down.

"Carlisle," she said, trying not to laugh herself, "please get me off of here instead of laughing with me!"  
"Sure sure, sweetheart.", I huffed as I tried not to laugh.  
"My hero!", she chuckled when I had finally freed her, that is until she noticed the sticky tape on my hands got stuck in her beautiful, velvet-like hair.  
"Ouch, Carlisle look what you've done! I'll go brush it out, can you please hang the decorations?"  
She gave me a peck on the lips as to show me she wasn't really mad and rushed to one of our bathrooms.

Glad I escaped wrapping-duty, I climbed up the ladder. We were kind of in a hurry, since our guests were arriving soon. Most of them were actually adults, because we had the feeling Edward didn't really got along with most children his age. I wasn't a psychologist or anything but I guessed his mental advantage had something to do with it, and he would probably get along more with his pears when he was a little older. Esme on the other hand, wasn't so confident in that and she was quite hesitant to adopt another child, because she was afraid Edward wouldn't like it.

It saddened me a bit though, as I had always imagined myself with a large family. I even build the house to fit one, before I got to know Esme and before I learned about my inability to have children.  
Nowadays I often wandered down our halls and trough the rooms, wondering how and if they ever would be filled. There was a large white room whit bathroom which Esme and I occupied. Across the hall Esme decorated Edward's room, with quite unusual colors for a child that age, but he chose them himself. It was a mix of black's and gold's, after some speedy car he liked, and filled with music, toy-planes and toy-cars. Besides his room was another what I would call 'boy-room', it had dark green walls and was decorated with oak furniture and my baseball trophies and memorabilia.  
The room besides that one was a bathroom, with 3 sinks, a shower and a toilet-cabin. After that there was the other boy-room, which was painted deep blue and were I stored all my comics, yes that was kind of a childish hobby but they gave me great pleasure so I didn't really care.

When you crossed the hall at that point you could enter the rooms that were more girlier. The first one, opposite to the blue one, was quite modest, stacked with books and a two persons bed with purple sheets. When tracing your steps back from that room to ours, you passed a bigger room, which had its own bathroom. The room itself was dyed a pale-lilaccolor with a white floral pattern. Then there was another bathroom with two sinks and a bath (not a bubble-bath as in our room though) and then you had the last 'girl-room' which was closest to ours. It was painted in a bright pink color, not the Barbie-kind of pink though, more the fluorescent kind, luckily only on one wall (Esme had decorated the rooms since she had a great eye for those kind of things, but when I saw that color of pink the first time I must admit I was having my doubts). The biggest selling point in that room was that it had its own walk-in closet.

My trail of thoughts about the room got disrupted when I heard Esme ask me if I could set the table, and the rest of the evening was far to hectic to ponder on the thought's of the large family I would probably never have…

EsmePOV:

To my relieve the party was quite a success up until now. Dinner had been complimented more than once and Edward loved my racecarcake!  
We had invited the family that lived next door, Suzie (the social services lady who became a close friend) and some friends Carlisle knew since he was little and which I really grew to like, so it was a small but fun party.

I beamed with pride when Edward, to thank the guests for there beautiful gifts, crawled behind the huge piano and started to play 'Happy Birthday' all by himself, he was such a gifted little boy. After dinner the adults went to the lounge to talk a little, while Edward and the twins who lived next-door decided to play with Edwards gifts.

Maybe I was just overprotective, but I always had the feeling Edward didn't really liked to be around other children. Most of the time he just got frustrated with the fact that most kids his age couldn't really keep up with him. Tonight was slightly different though, as he didn't really looked annoyed by the twins. On the other hand he didn't really looked at ease either, he spend the entire time looking at the two 6-year olds playing together.

"You afraid off pretty girls?", I whispered in his ear ass I bended down beside him.  
"No!", he said so shocked that he made me chuckle. The girls looked briefly in his direction and asked him if he wanted to join them, but he just shook his head while he clamped himself to my arm.  
"Why won't you play with them sweetie?', I asked him quite confused.  
"Because they're sisters, I wanna see them play...", I didn't really understand what he meant, but I didn't want to leave my guests alone for too long so I let my shy son do what he wanted.

While walking back I saw my husband standing at the phone. He turned around to me and gave me a passionate kiss. Normally I loved to be kissed like that, but experience had taught me that when he kissed like that after a phone call, it didn't meant any good.  
A little dazzled, I tried to look mad at him, which didn't really seemed to go well.  
"It was the hospital, it's an emergency…", he mumbled, obviously not pleased with the situation.  
"You really have to go?", talk about a question you already knew the answer on, "It is your only son's birthday..."  
"Disasters don't wait for convenient moments, love.", he said quite sadly. "I'll better go and say goodbye to the guests and to my little brat."  
"He's not a brat, he's the most wonderful person I know.", I said while I faked to be very mad.  
"Oh, I know one person who is even better." He chuckled while he gave me a kiss.  
"Don't wait up for me."  
"You know I will."

Carlisle always insisted that I didn't stay up, but I know how he liked to talk about the terrible things he saw at work before he went to bed himself, otherwise it took him ages to get some rest.

The party only went on until nine o'clock since the children had to go to bed on time. Suzie decided to stay a little longer to keep me company. Edward wasn't in the mood for bed jet and had crawled on her lap. While loading the dishwasher I overheard their conversation.

"You're a very special little boy, you now that Edward?"  
"Thank you, **Soowzie**. That's **pwobably **because I was born out off my momma's heart instead of out of her tummy."  
"Oh you did, did you? That is quite special. Don't you like kids who or less special?"  
What an odd question to ask, I tought to myself.  
"I don't know, I like **evewyone** who plays nice. That's good**, wight**?"  
"You're a sweet little boy Edward, but why didn't you play along with the girls earlier? They are very nice…"  
"Because they're sisters, **I wanned **to see what's that like."  
"Ooh, so you liked to have a brother or sister yourself?"  
"Maybe… If they're nice…", I heard my darling say right before he let out a big yawn.  
"Come on, champ!", I said whilst picking him up, "time for bed now! Tell aunt Suzie good night!"  
"**Nightnight auwntie Soowzie**", he said while rubbed his eyes, he was so cute when he was tired.

By the time I had put him in his bed, I noticed he looked like he was very distracted.  
A gave him a kiss goodnight and asked him if something was wrong.  
"Not wrong **weally**, but I'm thinking..."  
"Oooh, are you thinking!?", I giggeled as I continued jokingly, "Don't hurt yourself sweetheart!"  
"Momma, that's not funny! I was thinking **vewy sewious** thoughts"  
He did know how to make his momma curious! "About what, darling?"  
"Am I **evew** going to have a** bwother **or a sister?"  
_Djeez, thanks Suzie :s_, "Would you like that?"  
"I think so... I'm not sure **yawn** I'm **weally **tired..."  
"Go to sleep sweetie, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

I was quite shocked about what I just heard, but as Suzie was still downstairs I decided to try and foret it, for now. Ofcourse that didn't happened, thanks to Suzie again. She really wanted to give Edward some company I supose...

"You know, you and Carlisle did such a great job with little Eddie."  
"Why thank you Suuze, but he's a wonderfull child himself..."  
"I wish every child of ours could get such great parents as he did, though. You know we have two off the sweetest kids I've ever, a brother and his little sister met but nobody wants them. For such stupid reasons... We want to keep them together but the boy is too old for the most people. Its ridiculus, he's only 7, but people are so superficial... They are both quite active though, that might be a bad thing, but they're so nice. Especially the boy, the girl is only 1 year old. Bit she's so cute..."

After that she rapidly changed subject, but for some reason the two childeren lingered in my mind the rest off the evening....

**So, what did ya think? I hoped you liked it! Edward speaks funny because he's only a child... normally there would be a part about carlisle (who is human!!) and the emergency but I'm tired so it will be in the next chapter I guess**

**For the person that guesses which room will be for which child right as first and wants to give me their real name will get a role in the story !! please at least 3 new reviews ;) !! tnx xx!!**


	3. Emergency

**I loooove the reviews! Really, they make my day ;) ! Nobody guessed who will end up with which room, though, but the game is still on :P weird question maybe, but what do you think about the disclaimerstuff, should I keep it or is it too long? Let me now ;) ... **

*** *ring ring* ***

Me: No, I'm still not Stephenie Meyer!

Rob T_T

Me :** *click***

Chapter 3 : Emergency

Carlisle POV

I loved my job. I've always did. But on days like this, it was hard to remember why...

First off all, I missed the most of my son's birthday.

And besides that the emergency at the clinic was absolutly horrible. Some old appartment building cought fire. Almost nobody survived, and most of those who did where scarred for life.

But worst off all was getting confronted with two kids. Two blue eyed, blond haired, 5 year old twins. As by a miracle they survived. But that didn't meant they had any reason to be happy. Both the boy and the girl were trapped in a closet, by there own father, for cryig out loud! Here I was, miserable because I couln't have childeren off my own, and he almost killed his! And why? Because he wanted to watch TV! He was so drunk that when he noticed the building was on fire he just walked out. Can you believe that? Thank god someone heard the girl cry!

But this wasn't a first, apparently, I was told by one of the nurses. Because the kids only had minor injuries (most weren't even caused by the fire) I didn't had to take care of them, a nurse did. She told me about how the boy, I believed his name was Jasper, was covered in scars and how he jumped with every little sound. He and his sister (_Rosie-something_?) were very underfed to, but the girl wasn't half as scarred as he was. After hours of comforting them, the girl finally opened up. She told how she didn't have a mommy anymore (our archieves told us she died while giving birth), and how daddy was always mad at them because of it and made them sit in the closet. And how her brother always defended here, even when daddy made her go to Royce. At first we didn't really understood who Royce was, but the 5-year old girl kept calling him her fiance.

The nurse didn't really trusted it, so she decided to check the girl for sexual abuse, and let's just say the result wasn't wath you whish it to be for a 5-year old.  
Not long after that some guy bursted in the hospital, Royce ofcourse. He stood there with some dirty old documents where he and the father of the girl had decided that if he payed the rent he would be the legal guardian of the girl and that she had to marry him when she turned 18. Too bad for him we already discovered wath a pervert he was.

I never enjoyed loosing a patient up until oday really. Their abusive father had been so druk he fell of some stairs and broke his neck. He was still kind of alive when he arrived here, but there wasn't anything we could do to save him. He got off way too easy!

When I went home they were still there, they probably would for a couple of days, but after that they would get into a foster system or would have to be adopted.  
But almost nobody wanted to shelter childeren who were broken like that...  
And odds are they would get separated... which would be a terrible thing for them, right?  
I had to talk too Esme...

Esme POV:

I whish Carlisle will be home soon, otherwise I'll fall asleep. Oh, who was I kidding, I was way to nervous too fall aspleep. I just couldn't forget the two little childeren. The little girl, and the boy nobody wanted... They must be so afraid, wherever they were.  
'Carlisle always wanted more childeren', I chanted to myself, for the 30th time that evening, to try and calm myself. Too bad it didn't work...

A couple off minutes later I heard him drive up the driveway, and my heart skipped a beat. I had planned to waight until he old me about his evening, but the moment he walked in an looked at me I just blurted it all out. Funny thing was, he did too.

"We need to talk!", we both said.  
"You first!", and jet again we said the exact same thing.

"Wait I'll go first...", we were still echo-ing eachother...

"It's about adopting two other childeren!", _waight what, did he just say that too?_

**Sooooo, this was quit a short one, but it was actually an extra to chapter two :) !! hoped you enjoyed reading it? Love you all and please keep up the nice reviews, I love them sooo ;) xx**


	4. The tryout!

So, it has been a while but I'm actually studying for a huuuuge exam that I have Friday :( (lawschool student yay :( :p little fun fact: you know in Belgian Law it is considered incest for adoption siblings to be together? :p dirrrty stephenie meyer ;) )

Disclaimer:

* **ring-ring** *

Rob: Kirsten?

Me: No, Stephenie Meyer!

Rob: Really?

Me: NO!! TeeHee!! * **click** *

Rob T_T

**Chapter 4 the try-out!**

EsmePOV

A week ago, Suzie suggested that we'd have sort of a trial run with the McCarthy kids to see how Edward would cope. Emmet and Alice would come over today with Suzie to play with Edward and to get used to us. Besides maybe adopting the McCarthy's whe were still thinking about adopting the Hale childeren too. Edward and I met them a couple off times when whe went with Carlisle to the hospital to make sure they didn't feel lonely. It reminded me a lot about how we used to sit besides Eddie.

According to Suzie, the biggest problem would be Edward, but if we were sure he could handele it, and if we could afford 4 extra mouths to feed, there wasn't any reason why whe should not adopt all 4 off them. Offcourse money wasn't an issue, and Edward claimed he wasn't either, but we wanted to test it out anyway, because it would be a big change for him.

Suzie had advised us to adopt them all at once, so they would only notice a one time change in the familystructure. But since the Hale's were still in the hospital, the tryout nly included the McCarthy's. I was glad Carlsle had especially taken the day off, because I was quite nervous. It felt like taking a parenting exam or something. Sure, Edward turned out great, but he was a gifted child of his own, and we were with more parents than childeren at the time. And maybe we just had been lucky and we where in fact terrible parents. Oh gosh, I was doing it again, I really had to stop second-guessing everything for crying out loud! This was what I always wanted, remeber. Breath in, breath out, zennnnn…

From the corners of my eye I saw little Eddie hopping around nervous himself. It probably was the most exciting thing that ever happened in his 4 year long life. Carlisle on the other hand was trying to act cool about it, but failed miserably, when he already started to call Edward Emmet.

When they entered at first, it was a little awkward. Alice was sound a sleap when Suzie put her in my arms and Emmet and Edward were looking at each other shyly. Carlisle greated Emmet and he cheerfully said hello.  
I could see why some people would consider him a handfull, as he was quite big for his age. His sister on the other hand was realyrealyrealy tiny for her age.  
To my suprise Edward got over his initial shyness quite rapidly and asked Emmet if he wanted to play with his racecars. Suzie and my eyes met. My look was one off utter spurise while she looked as if she was saying "I told you this would work!". Carlisle went with the boys so they didn't had to walk the stairs alone to get to Edwards toys, whilst Suzie, Alice and I went to sit in the dining room.

"She is beautifull…", I mutterd more to myself than to Suzie.

"You should see her eyes, she has the most pretty silver eyes I've ever seen."

"She is quite small, don't you think? It's like holding a doll in your arms. Only this one can talk and eat and play and all other kind of fun things!"  
"Actually, I've never heard her talk befor. I think she still needs to say her first real words… All she ever does is say "Oooh" and than points her tiny little finger." **(ME: this is actually what my 1 and a half niece used to do :) )**  
"Really? That's kind of late isn't it?", my thoughts already trailed off, and I pictured my husband and I teaching her er first words. We never got to do this before, as Edward was already speaking a bit when he got here. Then an other thougth popped in my head, one I didn't think of for ages. The thought of having a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes which would have the same timide personallity as I had when I was a child. It was the thought I used to picture, when I pictured what my own daughter would look like. Ofcourse, this angelic little girl had black hair instead of brown, and silver eyes appearently, but the fact she wasn't much of a speaker must mean that she was a quiet girl right?  
Suzie thought different, as her experience told her that childeren who start late with talking usually became people who could talk for hours. Didn't matter, I would love her anyway…

Suzie and I talked for a while, and I got to know their partens died in a car accident. Emmet took it suprisingly well, I was told, but he had a very optimistic and over-all happy personallity. Just when we were about to go search for the boys who still hadden't returned, little Alice opened here eyes.I gasped when I saw the beauty off them.  
"Uh?", she said, looking quite confused.

"Hi, babygirl, I'm Esme, and who are you, uh? Who are you?", I said in a childlike voice which made her giggle.  
She patted my hands with her little hands, as she brabbeled some strange unexisting words. She didn't sit still for a second. So much for a timide child. But she was still adorable…

All of a sudden the little todler pointed her finger in the air. Confused Suzie and I watched her, trying to understand what she ment but all she said was "Oh!?".  
Just at that moment, we heard some loud sounds in the hall. When I opened the door Emmet rushed in on hands and knees with one of Eddie's cars in his hands.  
"VrooaamVROOOAAM!!"

Behinds him came Edward copying every move that Emmett did, and after that, too my suprise, Carlisle craweld in the same way.

"Oh sorry sweety.", he said, while not even bothering to get on his feet. I laughed, as Alice started bouncing in my arms when she saw her brother.

Imediatly when Emmet heard her squeel, he stood up and took her in his arms. Edward came to peek around his shoulder.

Carlisle looked a bit sad he had to stop playing with the cars, but he was as curious about little Alice as Edward had been.

"**Helloow Awice**…", I heard my son say to my suprise. Emmet seemed a good influence, or something like that.

Carlisle came to stand besides me and wispered something in my ear, what exactly seamed to be what I was thinking, "We are soooo adopting those kids…"

**Hoped you liked it, at least 3 reviews until the next chapter :) !! because last time i only got 1 :( love you all though ;) !!**

**Oh yeah, I have a question :) do you know why I always have to search my stiry, it is never on the first page of the sit :s OH and I rated the story T because it seamed more fitting, am I right? And I am searching a story that I once read here, but I don't know anything about it anymore besides the fact it was post BD, and bella had convinced the family to iv an entire week without much money, so edward took a job at a tatooshop and Rosalie as a babysitter…**


	5. Hectic!

_**Here is already the next one, because I'm to lazy to w8 :p but seriously, I want 3 reviews before I post the next one ;)  
**_

_**Chapter 5: Hectic**_

**Age: (probably everyone who will be in the series, not everyone will be in this chapter yet!!)**  
Carslisle: 27  
Esme: 26  
Suzie: 24  
Sam: 8  
Emmet: 7  
Leah: 6  
Emily: 6  
Jasper: 5  
Rosalie: 5  
Edward: 4  
Tyler: 4  
Jakob: 3,5  
Embery: 3  
Quil: 3  
Mike: 3  
Ben: 3  
Angela: 3  
Jessica: 3  
**_Julie: 3_**  
Bella: 3  
Seth: 2  
Alice: 1,5  
Renesmee: **doesn't excist yet ;)  
**Claire: **doesn't excist yet ;)**  
_James, Laurent, Victoria, the denali's and the Volturi: _**IDK!! :p**

**How mean of me to put the characters here already, but don't tell you, when or how or why they will be in the story don't you think ;) it's so you can already fantasise about how the story will go ;) If you think of a great idea you can always tell me in a review and maybe I'll include it :)!! Oh yeah Julie is a new character, because she won the room-competition :) congrats veggie-vampire90!!**

Carlisle POV

It was 2.03 in the mornig, and there was no way I would be able to get more sleep. Tomorrow, or actually today, I would finally have the big family I always dreamt off.  
I got out off bed so my darling wife wouldn't wake up because off me. It suprised me how calm she looked, but she probably was just worn out by all the preparations she had made.  
As I walked out of the room, I went to check up on my (at the moment only) son, he was sound asleep and didn't even budge when I kissed him on the forhead.  
Nervous I walked around the hall, and into the other bedrooms... The room with the walk in closet had been turned into a nursery, as it was closest to ours and we chose it to be Alice's room. Rosalie had been a little sad when she heard she wasn't going to have the huge closet, but when we told her she could have the one with te bathroom, she was trilled. Jasper, who appeared to be quite the sport loved my baseball trophies, and pleaded to have the room. I remembered chuckeling how he kept saying thank you even when I told him it was fine hours before. He probably wasn't used to getting wath he wanted, what he deserved. Emmet didn't really care much for the room, he just wanted to have brothers to play with, so we'd put a bed in my comicbook room. The attic was turned into a playroom, with as many toys that could fit in, computers for every child and a tv with xbox, playstation a wii, and all other sorts of weird toy-thingies...

It seemed that we were completely prepaired for this, but still I was nervous.  
This weren't normal kids, they had all been trough very unpleasant things. That could mean nightmares, bed-wetting, fussy-eating, bullying, crying for no specific reason, compulsive lying, stealing, and so on... Maybe tommorow would be great, but what if they were to broken to fix? What if they would never truly accept us as their parents and they would just derail later? Drugs, alcohol, DUI's, girlfriends, boyfriends, O no, I was so not ready to handle boyfriends yet! What should I do? Should I call it off? Only adopt the boys maybe? What if they got pregnant? I'm too young to be a grandfather I'm 27 for crying out loud!!!

Wait, what? T_he oldest girl is 5, Carlisle, djeez_... Relax... _And hey, if you screw things up, Esme is still arround_... Oh yeah Esme, she's good with kids, right? ... _Sure... _But what if Esme spends all the time with the kids, and I at the hospital?... What if we grew apart?... What if she got mad at me for screwing up the kids? O my god, she will want to get a divorce!! I don't want a divocre, she's the love off my life! She can't leave me! What about the kids? Esme please don't...  
I rushed to our bed and shook Esme firmely.  
"_CookiesHmmwhat? HuhCarlislewhat'swrong_?", the love of my live said still half asleep...  
"I LOVE YOU ESME! Please don't leave me!", I said a bit too loud.  
"Sure silly...", she grumbeled, "_Nowletmesleep,Uhmmmpancakes...." _She patted her hand against my face without even opening her eyes and then turned around, fully asleep again...

"I'm acting ridiculous...", I muttered to myself, as I tried to get some sleep. Only 6 more hours to go...

Esme POV

7.36 in the morning, I had just baked Edward some pancakes, because for some odd reason I was in the mood for baking... On the other hand, it wasn't that odd, because I always started t do thing around the house when I was really nervous... I tried to look calm, so little eddy wouldn't notice, but he was always good in reading other peoples faces. He came over to me and gave me a big hug around my legs.  
"Mommy, don't be** newvou- nuwvi-o- ious uhm**... don't be scared, it are **weally** sweet **bwothers** and **sistews**!"  
"I'm not scared sweetie... And you pronounce it nervous. Say it like a big boy now, NNNne.."  
"**Newvus? **Momma, jezus doesn't like it when we lie! And daddy doesn't either, he'll make you sit on the naughty-bench..."  
Hmmm I wonder what Carlisle would do if I told him I was naughty, Oh for god sake Esme your talking to your son! "Oh, your wright sweetie I'm sorry! Maybe I'm a bit scared..."  
"But why?"  
Oh nice, he was in his "but why"-fase...  
"Because I never been a mommy for so many childeren, and that makes me nervous..."  
"But why?"  
"Because it's all new too me..."  
"But why?"  
"Eddie, I do not have the time for this... Now, finish your breakfest, Your new siblings will be here soon!"  
"But I **wanna** know what youre **thinkin!",** he wined, which he never did before so I guess he was nervous as well...  
"Eddie, not now!"  
Just when I was just about to loose my temper, Carlisle walked in. I did my best not to chuckle when I saw how he looked. His hair was a mess, he had cut his face several time while shaving, he had two different socks on and he sucseeded do button every button on his shirt the wrong way.  
"What?", he mutterd when he saw Edward and I gasp.  
"You look radiant, thats all!", I teased him, as I tried to correct his shirt, while I ordered Edward to get him some socks.  
He smiled apologising as a turned myself arround to bake him something... Maybe I should make him a turkey, OOH oh no let's make _turduckhen_! Esme, calm down... _Breath in, breath out, zennnnn... _Pancakes!  
While making my husband some breakfest, my thoughts drifted off to my future family...

At that excact time I heard a car backing up the driveway, Suzie and our childeren. I was glad the childeren had already met eachother, when Suzie and I took them to the hospital. Otherwise it would probably be pretty awkward in Suuzes car.  
I hadn't had the time to open the door properly, when Emmet bursted in. "Mommymommymommy!!" he laughed while hugging my leg. Jasper and Rosalie were a bit more shy, but came in smiling as well while Carlisle hugged them. Edward ran bouncing too Jasper and Emmet, asking them too play. Rosalie didn't really felt like it (she and Edward probably liked each other the least, but according to Suzie it wasn't something to worry about) and decided to sit with us and Alice in the living room. Alice started to point and giggle uncuntrolably when she saw Carlisle's hair. Little fasionista.  
Rosalie was a polite little girl, but she soon got bored and asked if she was alowed to go to her room with Alice. I let her because Suzie signed that she wanted to talk about something.

"I'm thinking about adopting one off my own..."  
"That's great Suzie..."  
"Yeah, too bad I have a problem choosing... Because I have a band with some off the childeren I have a bit of an advantadge, I'm sort of aloud to choose you know... But the problem is, there are these two girls Julie and Bella, great friends and I'm only possible to take care off one and..."  
"Sooze, I love you but last time we had this kind of conversation I ended up with 4 extra childeren....", I grinned.

All of a sudden Rosalie was back. "I lost Alice!", she said, tears filling her big, oceanblue eyes...  
"What do you mean you lost Alice, sweetie?"  
"I was combing my hair, and one minute she was with me and the next she was gone!"  
_Oh God this was going to be a hectic day...._

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
